Granger to Lestrange
by Molly Goode
Summary: When the Dark Lord sent the lestrange pair on a mission to the past, Hermione Granger's life was forever impacted. one shot


Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer- Only the plot belongs to me, the rest belongd to J.K. Rowling

--------------------------------------------------------------Granger to Lestrange-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lestrange couple walked through the big oak doors leading to the study where Voldemort resided. They kneeled and kissed the hem of their masters black robe.

"You may rise." They both rose and stood questionably, wondering why they were called. "I asked you here today to present a mission only my two most faithful followers would be able to complete."

With that being said Bellatrix smirked and replied, "And what is this mission milord?" Rodolphus just rolls his eyes at the submission of his wife.

"Well as you noticed the filthy, mudblood Granger has been causing me quite a problem for she is the brains behind all of Potter's success."

"Milord do you want us to take care of the little brat?"

"Now what a waste of intelligent that would be, Rodolphus." Voldmort paused as he rummaged through his robes to pull out what looked like an hour glass. " By using this time turner you will go back 15 years ago to the birth of the mudblood and kidnap her. You well then take her to you past self and explain how I sent you there and tell them that she was the child of pureblood family in the east. Raise her as your own and make sure she ends up loyal to me like the Malfoy boy. And please refrain from torturing the Longbottoms, it will do me no good if your in Azkaban."  
"But Milord wouldn't changing the past cause the future to change drastically and maybe not for the best?"

"Well Rodolphus that's a risk we have to take. Now take this and hopefully the next time I see you, you will have a new Lestrange with you."

He handed the time turner to them and they reluctantly put the time turner around there necks and turned it until they were being pulled back in time 15 years ago.

---------------------------Granger to Lestrange----------------------------

"Avada Kedavra!" a green spark flew out of Bellatrix and hit the woman in the chest as she crumbled to the ground next to her dead husband.

"This has to be one of the dark lord's craziest mission yet, Bella."

"I think it's his brightest and we should be grateful he chose us. And you know how I always wanted a daughter to teach the dark arts to and to lead the Slytherin house like we did."

"But, Bella she a filthy mudblood!"

"Ahh but soon she well be a Lestrange and raised in the wizarding world by two of the most pure families. She will grow up with Draco, marry a pureblood. No one will know she is anything less then a pureblood. Now come along, let's collect the newest member of the Lestrange family."

They walked into the nursery and took the child and apparate with a loud crack to the Lestrange manor.

The wards let them in because it regonized them and they made their way toward the study were they assumed their past selves were.

"Have you thought about what to say, Bella?"

"dont hold you wands out, but keep them in easy grabbingdistance just incase."

"That would probably be smart."

The two opened the doors and ventured into the lion's den, or in this case the snake's. Lounging on the chairs was Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Bella and__ well me. We are from the future and were sent on mission from the dark lord."

The past Bellatrix pulled out her wand and trained it on them, "Prove it's the truth or all _crucio_ you"

The future Bellatrix spoke up "You first kiss was the scrawny Ravenclaw boy although if anyone asks you, you always say it was Yaxley."

After they finally convinced them that they were in fact from the future they went on to explain their reasoning for them being there.

"So you see, you have to raise this girl as you own and not let anyone know that she is anything less then a Lestrange."

"Wait she is a pureblood right?"

The future Bella locked eyes with the past Rodolphus and lied smoothly, "one of the finest families from the east. It was such a shame we had to do away with her parents, but they just weren't cooperating. And also when time comes, don't do anything that will risk you being sent to Azkaban for it will completely destroy this mission. Just stick with my sister Narcissa, her husband may be a bother but he always has a way to protect his sorry ass."

"Of course, Lestrange always protect their own and if this little one becomes one she will receive the same."

They handed the baby to bellatrix and with a spin of the time turner the future Lestange returned to their time in which everything changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please reveiw and tell me if you like it or if i should just trash it now.


End file.
